


Makin' Out

by thebearjew



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearjew/pseuds/thebearjew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're only makin' out, but we'll make it out alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makin' Out

When Harry turns around, Peter is sitting on his desk, smiling.

Peter is just smiling, but Harry has learned that Peter is made of nothing but smiles and good things. 

Harry removes himself from the bookcase, walking to stand between Peter’s thighs.

“Hi,” 

“It’s late,” Harry’s hand twitches, fingers smoothing down Peter’s hair, and then coming down to trace the slope of his nose. “I was on my way home.”

Peter sighs, and _damn_ Harry knows that sigh, He knows that sigh through fourth grade valentine’s and _it’s complicated_ and the nice burn situated beneath his stomach, the one flares up when Peter’s working on homework or trying to be sexy or being an idiot, or just being _Peter_ , and damn it, Harry really wanted to go home and eat, and maybe get a blowjob before bed, but he can’t because Peter’s _here_ and _sighing_ , and they might just the defile his office yet—

(it’s the one place Harry refuses to let see him in such a _depraved_ state)

—and he’s not emotionally ready to subject his office furniture to that.

“Couldn’t wait.”

Peter pulls Harry closer, his hand against Harry’s chest. He can feel the soft thumping, deep below, and the quiet, mismatched breaths. He noses gently up the side of Harry’s jaw, cataloging smooth skin, soap, the smell of Harry’s cologne, of power, and _hopepleadingarousalsaveme_.

Harry turns his head, just so, and Peter makes his way along the righteous path of a strong jaw, just nibbles here, and butterfly kisses there. He grins impishly, when Harry huffs, and traces the outline of Harry’s lips with his thumb.

“So goddamn perfect.”

Harry rolls his eyes and lays lingering kisses on Peter’s nose, cheek, chin, and the corner of his mouth.

“So goddamned awkward.”

Peter laughs, and just kisses Harry. Just kisses Harry, and their noses bump more times, and Peter finally slants his mouth the right way, and its—

It’s—

 _Really cool_ , is the only thing his mind supplants. Kissing Gwen was rainbows and sparkles and magic and Really Cool, but kissing Harry is _double_ rainbows and _magical_ sparkles and still _Really Cool_ , and it’s close to perfect in the way that his heart squeezes inside his chest, blooming and ready to burst; in the way Harry’s blueblueblue eyes regard him with uncertain vulnerability, and the way his mouth quirks in wary amusement; in the way the badwrongperverted part of Peter’s mind imagines Harry laid upon the bed, flushed and quaking, his hole loose and slick with come, and the way Peter will just lazily finger Harry to a slow orgasm, and Harry will scrunch his nose from the intensity and probably white out for a bit, and come to with Peter stroking his hair or eating him out again—

“Peter.”

Peter pulls back, giving Harry his best innocent puppy face. But he’s not slick.

He’s not.

Harry raises and eyebrow, and looks down to the semi-erection Peter’s sporting.

“I was thinking—“ Peter flails, in both his words and hands, “—about you?”

Harry is ~~only slightly~~ not amused.

“It’s natural when I think of you.” He mumbles, nuzzling into Harry’s throat.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less”

“Of course.”

“Food is also kind of natural.”

Pause.

What.

Harry walks around the office, flipping light switches, shuffling papers, and loading his super secret office for bear. He motions for Peter to follow him out, and Peter takes a moment to hold him close, his hands resting on the swell of Harry’s behind.

“Why Mr. Parker,” Harry murmurs delighted and coy, “you haven’t bought me dinner yet.”

Peter kisses Harry again, slow, but not quite as deep—

(he doesn’t want to be there all night)

“I hunger, and therefore require nourishment Parker.”

“Yeah,” is all Peter says, before allowing Harry to lead them out the office.

 _It’ll be okay_ , Peter thinks as he holds Harry’s hand in the elevator, _I love you, it’ll be okay_

Harry smiles that dimpled, gorgeous smile, like he knows exactly what Peter’s thinking.


End file.
